fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amuza
Amuza is a fanon company created by User|Vonn Karma. The company was founded in 2014 and experienced a two year period in which many successful games were released. In February of 2016, tensions began to rise in the business and the company was disbanded. The company was once again established in April of 2017 after a one year hiatus. A new CEO revived the company with plans to bring the company to a new higher standard. The Amuza Seal of Approval was introduced to in Season 2 as an intiative to get customers to buy the games the company was proud of rather than their lower quality games. It was also implement as an extra rank in the Ordinary Crit show. The company predominantly works on creating video games and their review show, Ordinary Crit. They have also known to explore other areas such as novels and TV shows. Content Season 1 Season 2 Three games from the Season 1 timeline were re-released under the Season 2 timeline. They were some of the companies favourite games, but were reintroduced with the new higher standards of the company during Season 2. History Amuza's history is split up into two sections; Season 1 and Season 2. The first season started in March 2016 with the creation of the company and ended in February of 2016 when the company was placed under hiatus. Season 2 begun with the company was reformed in April of 2017 and is currently still running. Season 1 In March 2016, the Amuza company was founded to mediocrity. The company initially specialised in Nintendo fangames, working on a Paper Mario, Phoenix Wright, Metroid and Animal Crossing game. While the Paper Mario, Phoenix Wright and Metroid games were met with relatively negative to mixed reviews, Animal Crossing: Fresh Air was the first success for the company, and was praised with attention and positive reviews. After working closely with Nintendo, Amuza started to branch out into other companies and undertook development for the cancelled Project H.A.M.M.E.R and Sadness games on the Nintendo Wii. The former was released to praise while the later would once again never see the light of day. Amuza continued experimenting with other companies, and worked with Rocksteady to create Batman: Ashes Of Arkham, which was the third installment in the Arkham series. The game is regarded by the studio as its favourite game to work on and is still their most detailed project to date. Riding an original high, the company soon began to see harder days with their upcoming releases not meeting expectations. Clicky was the first original IP made by the company which was found to be just ok by most reviews. From here, many of the companies games were of low quality and torn apart by gamers and reviewers alike. There were a few diamonds in the rough, such as Mage Tales and Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace. The company slowed production on games after a slew of bad releases, and used the time to polish their upcoming games. The next couple of games were praised well but many either remained unfinished or simple lacked content. This all changed when Amuza had their first major success with Hope Without A Cause, which soon became a featured article. But once the company found a hit success, tensions soon arose in the company with the CEO becoming increasingly disinterested in the company and developers being found to have terrible working conditions. The company disbanded due to tensions between developers and the CEO. Season 2 Many initially thought the company was simply taking its time to make their next project, but one year passed by with no mention of the company. The only news of the company came in May of 2016, with an official announcement of the company going on hiatus. The CEO had lost creativity and enjoyment, and developers were being forced to work extra hours. In April 2017, the company was revived under a new CEO and begun work on new projects. The company wanted to lose association from their original mediocre content, and so entered their next phase which became known as Season 2. The first project under Season 2 was Child of Stars, a sequel to a 2014 Ubisoft game. It was given a long production time so that Amuza would know they were reentering the company with a quality product. Original Content Category:Companies Category:Game Companies